Complexe de Supériorité
by etoile-de-saphir
Summary: La fille d'Edward et celle de Roy se disputent pour savoir laquelle a le meilleur père. Traduction de la fic de Stratagem.


**Auteur** : Stratagem

**Traducteur** : etoile-de-saphir (c'est à dire moi fufufufu)

**Disclaimer** : Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas, tout comme les fillettes Elric et Mustang, appartenant à Stratagem.

**Titre Original** : Superiority Complex

**Rating** : K+

Audrey : 7 ans

Catherine : 10 ans

* * *

**Complexe de Supériorité**

La plupart du temps, Audrey Elric et Catherine Mustang étaient bonnes amies. Elles étaient toutes deux d'accord sur le fait que les frères étaient agaçants et qu'ils devraient être vendus dès que possible, que l'alchimie était quelque chose de vraiment formidable et que les chats valaient bien mieux que les chiens. Cependant, il y avait aussi ces jours où Audrey et Catherine continuaient sur la lignée de la pré-série « Elric contre Mustang » que leurs pères avaient commencée il y a bien longtemps. Cat narguerait Audrey jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par lui répondre, et Audrey ferait en sorte que la vie de Cat soit un cycle d'agitation sans fin. Bien qu'aucune d'elle ne le sache déjà, aujourd'hui allait être un de ces jours là.

Les deux petites filles étaient assises à la table de cuisine des Mustang, dessinant sur quelques feuilles de papiers que le père de Cat leur avait données pour les maintenir occupées. Le père de cette dernière, Roy Mustang, était dans la pièce d'à côté parlant au père d'Audrey, Edward Elric, et les fillettes étaient chacune supposées occuper l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini.

« Tu sais, mon papa est le meilleur papa de tout Amestris », lança Cat avec désinvolture alors qu'elle tendait la main pour attraper un crayon bleu.

Audrey releva la tête du dessin qu'elle était en train de colorier. « Hein ? »

« Mon papa. C'est le meilleur papa du monde », dit Cat, détaillant son constat précédent. Elle tourna son crayon du côté qui avait toujours une pointe et commença à colorier.

Audrey fronça les sourcils. « Pas du monde entier. »

« Si, du monde entier » répondit Cat d'un ton pragmatique. Elle sourit à Audrey de l'autre côté de la table. « Et probablement de l'univers aussi, s'il y a d'autres papa ailleurs dans l'espace. »

Audrey attrapa le crayon rouge et gribouilla violemment sur son morceau de papier. Elle balança ses pieds d'avant en arrière sous la table et plissa ses yeux gris. « Je ne pense pas qu'il le soit. »

« Ben, tu ne peux pas dire, car tu n'en connais pas de mieux », répondit Cat. « Regarde, si mon papa était ton papa, tu saurais qu'il est le meilleur. »

« Il ne l'est pas », insista Audrey. Elle appuya le crayon rouge contre le papier, déchirant presque la mince feuille. « Mon papa est le meilleur des papa et le meilleur alchimiste qui soit. »

« Mon papa dit que ce n'est pas vrai », répliqua Cat, ne jetant même pas un regard à l'autre fillette. « Et de toute façon, mon papa est responsable de ton papa. Il est plus important, donc ça veut dire qu'il est mieux. » Cat repoussa sa frange noire de son visage et se saisit du crayon noir.

« Ca ne veut pas tout dire », objecta Audrey. « Ton papa veut juste conquérir le monde avec des mini-jupes. C'est ce que dit mon papa. »

Cat arrêta de colorier et fit la grimace à Audrey. « Ben, mon papa dit que ton papa est un petit chien, et qu'il doit faire tout ce que mon papa dit. Et il a dit que ton papa est immature et agaçant. »

« Tu sais même pas ce que veut dire immature ! »

« Oui, mais je parie que c'est quelque chose de très, très mal », répondit Cat alors qu'elle recommençait à colorier.

« Je parie que non », grommela Audrey. Son crayon rouge était en train de diminuer lentement alors qu'elle le frottait fort contre le papier.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux fillettes, tandis qu'elles se lançaient des coups d'oeil de temps à autre pour voir à quel point l'autre était en colère. Le faible murmure des voix et parfois d'un rire en provenance de l'autre pièce était le seul bruit brisant le silence.

« Mon papa est meilleur en alchimie que ton papa », lança Audrey, revenant à un argument précédent. « Il peut faire toute sorte de chose. Il m'a fait un ours en peluche hier. » Bon, cela faisait quelques semaines, mais Audrey pensait que le temps n'importait pas beaucoup. « Ton papa ne peut que faire du feu. »

« Ben, il peut faire exploser des trucs ! » riposta Cat fronçant les sourcils. « Il peut faire exploser tout ce que ton papa fabrique. »

« Il ne pourrait pas ! Mon papa créerait un mur, donc il ne pourrait pas ! »

« Alors mon papa brûlerait le mur. »

« Nan, pas si c'est un mur de métal. »

« Alors il le contournerait et ferait sauter ton papa ! »

« Pas possible ! » répliqua sèchement Audrey, se penchant sur sa chaise, « Car mon papa l'aurait le premier ! Il est le plus intelligent. »

« C'est faux », répondit Cat. La brunette Mustang était intérieurement sur le point d'éclater, mais elle réussi à réprimer son désir de violence. Audrey devenait toujours plus en colère quand elle pensait que Cat n'allait pas réagir. « Mon papa est plus intelligent que le tien. Il rend Maman de bonne humeur quand elle est en colère, et il doit dire à ses troupes ce qu'elles doivent faire. Et il comprend l'alchimie et me l'apprend. Il est tellement intelligent, je parie qu'il pourrait aller sur la lune ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Mon papa pourrait transmuter la lune », répliqua Audrey. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était possible, mais si ça l'était, son papa pourrait le faire. « Alors ton papa ne pourrait pas y'aller. Même s'il avait pu de toute façon. Et il n'aurait pas pu. »

Cat soupira et reposa le crayon jaune qu'elle utilisait. « Audrey, s'il te plaît, dit juste que mon papa est le meilleur. Tu sais que c'est vrai. »

Audrey serra son crayon si fort qu'il se cassa en deux. « Nan ! Mon papa est bien, bien, bien, BIEN meilleur que ton papa ! »

« Il ne l'est PAS ! » dit Cat, devenant finalement trop en colère pour ne pas le montrer. « Ton papa est un crétin ! »

« Et le tien est un tyran méchant et idiot ! » rétorqua Audrey, ses yeux gris brillants de colère.

« Le tien est bizarre et n'est qu'un perdant qui n'a qu'un seul bras ! »

« Le tien est un cochon borgne laid et stupide ! »

« Le tien est un freluquet petit, minuscule et anormal ! »

Audrey sauta de sa chaise, ses cheveux blonds couleur beurre voletant autour de sa figure alors qu'elle s'avançait vers Cat, l'index de sa main droite pointé vers l'autre fillette comme une dague. Elle se creusa la tête pour trouver de meilleures insultes et se souvint finalement de quelque chose de vraiment affreux dont elle avait entendu son père nommer Roy Mustang une fois.

« Ben, ton papa est un BATARD ! »

« Audrey Trisha Elric ! »

La voix de ténor masculine et familière stoppa Audrey dans son élan. Elle vit un sourire satisfait apparaître sur le visage de Cat ; la fillette la plus âgée regardait en direction de la porte qui conduisait de la cuisine au salon. Audrey inspecta à toute vitesse la pièce des yeux à la recherche d'une sortie de secours. Elle jugea qu'elle devait avoir un avantage de rapidité à la base sur son père, et si elle se glissait sous quelque chose de petit, il ne pourrait pas l'attraper.

« Retourne-toi », ordonna la voix. Audrey se retourna lentement pour faire face à la porte du salon. Elle resta le regard obstinément fixé sur les bottes noires éraflées, ne voulant pas lever les yeux vers leur propriétaire. « Est-ce que je viens vraiment d'entendre ça de toi ? »

« Huumm… »

« Audrey, regarde-moi. »

Le regard d'Audrey balaya les jambes de pantalon gris foncé, le long manteau marron, passant sur la veste bleue, continuant sur le col blanc, apercevant l'air désapprobateur puis trouva finalement les yeux dorés mécontents. « Oui, Papa ? »

« As-tu appelé le Lieutenant Général comme je le pense ? »

Audrey ne voulait pas vraiment répondre à ça, alors elle paniqua. Elle courut vers son père et entoura sa taille de ses bras, cachant sa tête contre son ventre. « Cat m'a obligée ! » pleura-t-elle dans le tissu du vêtement. « Elle a dit que tu étais stupide et petit, et que tu avais seulement un bras donc que tu étais un perdant, et que tu ne peux pas battre son papa, et je sais que tu peux ! Et elle a dit que son papa est meilleur, et ce n'est pas vrai car tu es meilleur ! Bien meilleur ! »

Audrey sentit des mains fermes attraper ses épaules et la repousser gentiment. « Elle a dit tout ça, hein ? » Edward lança un regard amusé à Cat qui avait trouvé refuge près de son propre père. Roy avait une main posée sur la tête de sa fille ; il était impossible de savoir si c'était par affection ou pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. « Quand même, ce n'est pas bien d'appeler le Lieutenant Général comme ça. »

« Mais tu l'as fait, » dit Audrey, se frottant les yeux avec le dos de sa main. « La semaine dernière, tu te souviens ? »

Edward se frotta la nuque de manière gênée. « Oui, je sais, mais je suis un adulte. C'est différent. »

« En quoi ? » demanda Audrey.

« Oui Fullmetal, en quoi est-ce différent ? » demanda Roy, une expression perplexe sur le visage. Edward semblait avoir plus que tout envie de frapper Roy juste après ça, mais à la place, il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Eh bien, quand les adultes disent certaines choses, ils savent ce que cela veut dire. Tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire, donc tu ne sais pas pourquoi c'est tout à fait approprié d'appeler le Lieutenant Général par ce nom. » Ce fut le tour d'Edward d'arborer un sourire narquois et celui de Roy d'avoir l'air agacé. « Et tu comprendras seulement ce que ça veut dire quand tu seras plus âgée. Pour l'instant, tu n'utilises pas ce mot, compris gamine ? »

« D'accord, Papa », répondit Audrey, frottant le bout de ses chaussures contre le carrelage de la cuisine. Edward sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Maintenant, va dehors. J'arrive. »

Elle acquiesça et courut vers la sortie, s'arrêtant seulement un instant pour tirer la langue à Catherine. La fillette aux cheveux noirs croisa les bras et fit de même envers Audrey. Roy leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui tapoter le bas du dos.

« Cat, va dans ta chambre. On dirait qu'il faut que nous discutions à propos de comment s'adresser à un adulte de rang supérieur, qu'importe son manque de stature. »

« Je ne suis plus petit ! » Edward ne put contenir une petite explosion de colère à la flagrante raillerie. « Je suis plus grand que je ne l'étais avant, alors ça suffit ! »

« Du calme, Fullmetal, peut-être que je ne parlais pas de toi. »

« Oui bien sûr, et des cochons ailés voltigent dans les airs. »

Cat se couvrit la bouche pour étouffer un rire puis, d'une humeur beaucoup plus sombre, se dirigea vers les escaliers, obéissant toujours à son père. Maintenant que les deux filles étaient parties, leurs pères se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée.

« Voilà d'intéressantes choses que tu apprends à tes enfants, Fullmetal, » dit Roy, ayant l'air plus amusé qu'offensé. Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée et adressa un sourire en coin au plus jeune. « Je pensais qu'ils attendraient d'avoir au moins onze ans avant de me donner ce genre de noms. »

« Ils apprennent vite », répondit Edward, ouvrant la porte. « Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de choses importantes. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Roy avant de partir à la suite de sa fille, la rattrapant pour poser une main sur son épaule alors qu'ils marchaient le long du trottoir.

* * *

**Voilà! En espérant que ça vous ai plus :) Je trouvais les filles d'Edward et Roy trop choupi, à défendre leur papa x3 Reviews please !**


End file.
